the_witcher_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Artur Of Nilfgaard
Artur of Nilfgaard is the current King of Redania, but is the current leader of the Rebellion against the Nilfgaard Controlled Puppet King. Artur is the only witcher to remain virile. He is the husband of Princess Cirilla Fiona Riannanon calanthe, also known as Ciri, the Daughter of The Nilfgaardian's Emperor Emyhr and the adoptive Daughter of Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerburg, and Queen Cerys an Crait. He is the King of Skellige but often fights from the Kingdom of Kaedwen where his rebels fight against the Black ones alongside the Temerian''s, Kaedweni and Koviri, Novigradi, and a Few Nilfgaardian's. Background Early Childhood Artur was born to a Sorceress and King Radovid V the Stern of the Kingdom of Redania. Artur was a bastard and was an inconvenience to his father's pending marriage to Adda the White of Temeria, and was sent to the Witcher School of the Griffin. He mastered the training and Mutations, and underwent further additional Mutations. Before heading to the Schools of the Cat, Bear, Viper, and Wolf Witcher Schools. He was discovered to have trained extensively at all the other Schools for the Witcher Race. He befriended and later fell mutually in love with Fellow Wolf Witcher Trainee, Cirilla Fiona Riannanon calanthe, also known as Ciri, the Daughter of The Nilfgaardian's Emperor Emyhr and the adoptive Daughter of Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerburg. By the time of Ciri's Dissapearance from Kaer Morhen Artur was already on the Witchers Path. Building his Reputation Artur took the Name Artur of Temeria when working in Temeria and Artur of Redania when working in his Birth Country. He traveled to Many places becoming renowned as the only person who killed a Cavern of Monsters, monsters such as Higher Vampire's, Trolls, Bruxa, Werewolves, Giants, Leshen's, Golems and Necrophage's alone with no aid and a Damaged Sword. Artur soon went to Novigrad, where he made Contacts in the Free Cities Underworld, becoming an Enforcer, but hiding his Witcher Status. He claimed he took the Medallions he had from Witchers he had killed. Artur took the Name Artur of Temeria when working in Temeria and Artur of Redania when working in his Birth Country. He traveled to Many places becoming renowned as the only person who killed a Cavern of Monsters, monsters such as Higher Vampire's, Trolls, Bruxa, Werewolves, Giants, Leshen's, Golems and Necrophage's alone with no aid and a Damaged Sword. Artur soon went to Novigrad, where he made Contacts in the Free Cities Underworld, becoming an Enforcer, but hiding his Witcher Status. He claimed he took the Medallions he had from Witchers he had killed. Eventually he gained control of another District, on top of the Districts he already controlled. He controlled the Ports and Main Harbour, the Slums, and the Sewers. He used the Sewers as a part of his Base. He also chose to begin building several Banks, Blacksmith's, Taverns, Whorehouses and Inns for legitimate income. He also spent a great Deal of Coin renovating Dandelion's Whorehouse. Re-meeting Ciri Whilst still in Novigrad Artur had been frequently visiting Dandelion at the Rosemary and Thyme. He had spent a lot of Coin renovating Dandelions establishment, when Dandelion told him he had someone who wanted to meet with him. The person who wanted to meet with him was Ciri, they had a few drinks and reminisced of their Time together, before spending the Night together. He later directed her to Whoreson Junior for the ability to have a Phylactery repaired, but warned her he was Dangerous even for a Witcher. When he Found out Ciri was missing he decided to go to War with Whoreson. He Launched attacks on Whoreson's Businesses and Turned some of his Best Men to his side. When Whoreson tried to Get his Men to turn back to his side and some of Artur's Men, they Killed his Emissaries and sent their heads to Whoreson, heads with their balls in their mouths. Later he Struck a Deal with the King of Beggars to cede a Portion of the Ports to him in exchange for Informationon Whoreson's Operations and Whereabouts. Journey to Ard Skellige Upon learning of Whoreson Junior's death he went to the Skellige Isles in search of Ciri, and named Zoltan Chivay his Temporary Replacement until he returned so that he could find Ciri. During his time on Ard Skellige he was seen as a Supporter of Cerys an Craite for the Throne of Skellige. Artur would Sail to Undvyyk in a small dinghy and would slay the Giant that Hjalmer an Craite and the remainder of his men were horribly failing to kill. While only Hjalmer and Artur ended up leaving the Island alive, Artur let Hjalmer claim the title of Giant slayer. After returning to Ard Skellige and meeting with Cerys, the two spent the night together, with Artur unknowingly getting her with child. Artur would Give one of his trophies to Crach an Craite while he was on the cursed island, a Lesser Giant's Head. Feast of Would-be Kings and Coronation Artur sat amongst Cerys Supporters at the Feast of Would-be Kings, and met with Geralt who helped Cerys lift the Curse of being possessed by a Hymn from ulderick. As soon as the Beserker's went mad Artur Tore his Doublet and Trousers off to reveal a mix of Cat, Griffin, Bear, and Wolf Armor. (Cat Gauntlets, Griffin Trousers, Bear Armor, and Wolf's Greaves, while wearing A Viper's Medallion.) When Hjalmer went off to find the people responsible for threatening his Clan's Honor, Both Geralt and Artur Supported Cerys approach of first figuring out what happened before acting. When they survived an Assassination attempt by Arnvald, Artur wanted to Butcher him as a result of his Mutations at the School of the Cat, but as a result of his Viper and Griffin Mutations coupled with the secondary Mutations he gained from His Wolf School Training he managed to contain his rage. When Birna Bran was revealed to be responsible by her Son Svanriga, Artur offered the boy a place at the Witcher School he was forming from the other Schools Differing Philosphies. And Since his mothers Actions made him, his family, his Clan and his late kingly father loose their status and honor, the boy accepted. Cerys was Crowned The First Queen of Skellige and Allowed Artur to create a Keep for the New Witcher School he was creating. Ultimately He went from the Keep he created to fight against the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. Artur would Survive and Ultimately become King of Redania, but would have to abandon Tretogor to survive and wage a rebellion against the Redanian Puppet, that Nilfgaard had installed upon the Throne. Category:Witchers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Redanian's Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Hunters Category:Married Category:Engaged Category:Kings Category:Swordsman Category:Knights of Toussaint Category:Toussaintois Category:Vineyard Owners Category:Nilfgaardians Category:Redanian Monarchs Category:Nilfgaardian Monarchs Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blood and Wine Characters Category:Hearts of Stone Characters Category:Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Characters Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Cat Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Dragon Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Bear Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Manticore Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Wolf Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Eagle Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Griffin Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Viper Category:School of the Dragon Category:School of the Manticore Category:School of the Viper Category:School of the Griffin Category:School of the Cat Category:School of the Bear Category:School of the Wolf Category:Nobles Category:Redanian Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Nilfgaardian Nobility Category:Nilfgaardian Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Toussaint Nobility Category:Toussaint Nobles Category:Temerian Nobles Category:Temerian Nobility Category:Bouny Hunters